1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber connector with guiding holes to be inserted by guiding posts of a counter optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional optical fiber connector assembly general includes cylinder guiding holes and corresponding cylinder guiding posts which intend to be inserted in the cylinder guiding holes. Thus, an engagement of the connector assembly can be facilitate. Moreover, the accurate alignment of the posts in the holes ensures an accurate alignment of the lenses of the assembly, thereby reaching a best light transmission.
However, it is difficult to manufacture ideal cylinder guiding holes in injection molding process. It is a need to design a new connector to overcome said disadvantage.